On the snowy mountains
by darkimpulse
Summary: On his way back to his cabin, Law finds himself getting one of the most unusual patients he has ever had.
1. Chapter 1

**I got this idea when I was in Japan, I was in the mountains freezing and I don't know how this came about but it just did lol**

**Around the same time i got a request for a KidLaw story so here, I did my best.**

**Probably going to have about 2 chapters for this story...maybe...not going to be a long story**

* * *

Gloved fingers gripped his scarf closer to him as the tanned male trekked painstakingly through the snowy mountain path, the wind was howling ferociously and the snow was billowing wildly. He was shivering and the windbreaker he donning didn't seem to protect him from the harsh cold, the freezing temperatures had already numbed his toes and the tips of his fingers despite the thick protection.

"Damn that old man... making me travel all the way down the stupid mountain in this blasted weather for a common flu that could be solved by plenty of rest and fucking chicken soup." Trafalgar Law muttered venomously behind his spotted scarf.

White fluffy snow covered every inch of the landscape, only this morning the weather was perfect, a little cold but still reasonable, then out of nowhere, a blizzard blew into the area, blanketing everything in white, if it wasn't for the harsh wind, Law would have stopped to admired the beauty of the snow, covering the thick lush forest that surrounded his home. Yet all he wants now is to go back and curl under his thick blanket by the fireplace, maybe enjoy a cup of steaming coffee.

His home sat in the middle of the forest on the outskirts of North Blue town, a simple cabin. He didn't like the bustle of the town, so he decided to build his home away from the town center, but being a well-known doctor in the town, he was still often sought by the townsfolk to treat their ill or injury.

More recently he has been called down to treat bite wounds, the wounds are similar to that of a wolf, but Law has never seen bite marks of such a large size before. The old man that had called him earlier pleaded with the doctor to spend a night in the town, for his own safety as it was getting dark, but the tanned doctor vehemently refused.

Relief found him as his warm cabin came into view, however just as he was about to open the door, a bone chilling howl resonated through the forest causing the doctor to freeze in his movements. Surprise shone in the stone grey eyes, the area he lived in never had any wolves, and the only ones he knew of lived on the other side of the town, in the West Blue forests.

Another howl ripped through the forest, this time it was different, it sounded so painful and lost, it almost seemed to be in despair. Law was torn between the warmth of his cabin and the fact that there is a most likely injured wolf somewhere out in this cold...probably dying...alone...

"Fuck it..." the raven growled, turning back towards the direction of the howl and trudged back into the freezing cold, he always had a soft spot for animals…

* * *

_I probably just made the worst decision of my life... Me and my ego..._

Eustass Kid growled softly into the snow, for the pass few hours, he had been lying in the snow unable to move or shift back into his human form, earlier he had accepted a challenge issued by his friends to run into the North Blue forest to hunt a snow deer or something despite the fact that his body wasn't ready to accept winter conditions. (North Blue had winter before any of the other Blues and wolves indeed time to adapt to season changes)

Running into the winter land he was instantly hit by gusts of cold wind and heavy snow fall, he had to puff his fur up to keep himself warm; running in unfamiliar territory led him into a field of bear traps that hunters set to capture wild animals that roam the forest in the winter months.

Hidden by snow, the trap waited until Kid placed paw within it, in a split second, the metallic jaw clamped down onto the paw, drawing a screech from the wolf's jaws. Searing pain wracked the shifter's body, Kid instinctively dug the claws of his other paws into the ground, trying to control the pain that assaulted his foot, and blood gushed from the wounds, staining the white on the ground.

The pain was so intense that the wolf almost passed out, gritting his teeth Kid lay in the snow and waited for the pain to pass, he knew there was no way he could get out of this alone, struggling would only make things worse.

Enable to escape the trap's grip, Kid laid in the snow for a hours howling, hoping that one of his pack mates will hear him, but as the snow accumulated in his fur and his paws started to grow numb, one last time he threw his head back and howled, infusing it with all his emotions into it. Collapsing into the snow he heard nothing but the wind answering his howl, exhaustion seeped into him, chilling Kid all the way to his bones, laying his head on the snow, the proud alpha resigned himself to his fate.

_I'm going to die here...Killer will be mad again...He heh...He always said my pride would be the death of me….looks like he was right…._

Rustling branches caused previously closed eyes to snap open, ember orbs found grey ones as Kid found himself staring at a bewildered human.

* * *

Law was dumbfounded; he had tracked the howl to the area to where the town's hunters set their traps and found an enormous wolf lying on the ground snow clinging to its reddish fur. He was intrigued, he had never heard of a red wolf before, it wasn't brownish red or dark red, it was flame red, like the leaves of an autumn tree, but its eyes were dulled with pain.

_Out of all the creatures of this world, why did it have to be a human that found me first?_

Kid growled weakly as Law moved closer to him, warning the other to stay away

Smokey grey eyes shifted to the ground and found the source for the animal's discomfort, the wolf's paw had been caught in the trap, giving the creature a serious problem, but Law was surprised to see that the wolf was still alive, usually when an animal has been caught in the trap, they would struggle to get free, increasing the damage they receive from the trap and eventually bleed out and die. This wolf seemed to know the danger of struggling while caught in a trap and had laid in the snow awaiting help instead.

Making a decision, he moved closer to the trap, ignoring the weak growls from the huge beast

"Quit with your growling!" Law snapped, "I'm trying to help you, bite me and I'll stick a scalpel in your furry gut."

_Fucking human why are you helping me anyway? I don't need your help!_

"I'm only helping because I'm intrigued by you, I've never seen such a beautiful coat before, and because if I don't my guilty conscience will haunt me later for leaving such a handsome creature to die in the snow." Law muttered to himself, he didn't notice how ears twitched and the ember eyes widening at the words.

Kid was dumbfounded, no one has actually called him handsome before, it was your color stands out too much during hunts or your fur is weird, why couldn't he have blonde hair instead? Like his beta, to get to the top of the pack, Kid had to fight his way up, earning respect through beating the shit out of his pack members. Previously he would detest the color of his fur, but now he was starting to change his mind about that thought after being praised by a human, this human to be exact.

First to praise him, and first not to run from the sight of a huge wolf that could bite off a human's human head in a single move.

Seeing the wolf cease in his movements, Law moved and grasped the metal of the trap, slowly, he carefully pried it open, hoping he wasn't too late to save the wolf's paw. Kid hissed as the pressure on his paws wax released, blood rushed back into his foot, it was painful yet relieving, carefully he lifted his paw out of the trap and placed it on the snow.

Taking a deep breath, the alpha slowly rose, but the moment he put some weight on his injured, pain shot through his body, allowing a small whimper of pain to slip out.

Law gaped at the sheer size and height of the wolf; it was even bigger than he thought previously.

"Can you walk?" Law found himself asking

_Wait why am I even asking him? He's just an animal..._

Despite the pain, Kid still managed to glare at the human

Law removed his scarf and kneeled in front of the wolf

"Your paw," Law sighed,

Kid blinked, before stretching out his injured paw towards the human.

The doctor gently wrapped his scarf around the wound bounding it to stop the bleeding. When he was done, the wolf seemed to be able to move better than before.

"You seem smart, care to follow me back? I reckon there's a snowstorm coming," Law asked cracking a small smile.

Kid snorted softly

_Of course I'm smart, I'm not some common beast, human_

Without his scarf, the cold was creeping into his clothes at an alarming rate, getting up he dusted the snow from his jacket and headed back to his cabin.

Surprise found him when he heard crunching of snow behind him; he wasn't expecting the huge beast to follow him back. When he stepped into his home, he left the door open before moving to the fireplace to start a fire.

Kid limped after the tanned male praying that his destination wasn't too far since his paw was hurting like a bitch.

When he finally made it into the cabin, warmth flooded his body, before the sharp scent of medication stung his nose, making him cringe slightly.

_So this human's a doctor...no wonder this place stinks..._

The cabin wasn't big but it wasn't small either, there seem to be only two rooms in the house, the kitchen and the bedroom. The bed was right in front of the fireplace, the fireplace….just what he wanted..

Soon Law returned to the room with a medical kit in hand and bandaged the injured paw all the while muttering curses under his breath.

The oversized dog had left blood all over the place and on his favorite rug! Oh how he regretted saving that beast.

Kid wanted to snicker at the doctor's reaction, although it came out more as a bark, while the human worked on patching up his paw, the alpha finally had the time to observe the other.

He had to admit, the tanned male was quite hot, dark midnight hair, beautiful stone grey eyes and a pair of golden earrings on each ear, this guy also had the most delicious cinnamon honeyed scent the shifter has ever come across, it made Kid wanting to devour the human, but a sharp pain brought him back to focus on his ravaged foot instead.

By the time Law finished bandaging the wounded paw, night had already fallen.

"I may be a doctor but I'm no vet, this is the best I can do," Law sighed,

_Man...when did I start talking to the wolf like it was a person...I must be spending too long away from the village, but this wolf seems to understand me….wierd…._

Seriously? He's not a vet but he does this job better than the pack doctor, maybe I should get him to be the pack doctor.

Kid sniffs the wound and inspected the doctor's handiwork.

"Since it's your fault I don't have the time to make a proper meal, you'll have to settle for last night's chicken stew."

Law watched in amusement as red ears perked up instantly and the bushy tail started to move left and right, not vigorous like a dog but gentle.

After throwing some wood into the fire to keep the fire burning, Law went to the kitchen and heated up dinner before ladling them into two bowls, setting one of them beside the wolf he sat down beside the handsome beast to eat.

Kid devoured his portion in less than three minutes, making the doctor wonder if he had given enough to the huge wolf to eat.

Lifting his head, he poked his nose on Law's cheek making him squeak in surprise

_Hehe... How cute_

The alpha drew his tongue over human flesh, drawing shivers from Law, strangely through this action, heat spread from that area, turning his whole face red.

Embarrassed, the doctor pushed the wolf away gently

"Stop that..." A deep rumbling sound resonated from the wolf's chest, surprising Law for a second

The wolf was laughing at him!

"What's so funny so stupid fur ball!"

A sudden gust of cold wind blew from the small gap under the door, the doctor flinched and started shivering as goose bumps started forming on his skin, the fireplace provided warmth but it wasn't enough. The windows started rattling as the wind howled ferociously outside, looks like the snow storm has started; it's going to be a while before he can go out again.

Kid huffed, getting on his paws, he nudged Law towards the bed, after the male was seated on the comforter the circles alpha leaped onto the bed and circled the puzzled human, before curling himself around the doctor, covering Law with his thick tail and allowing him to bury his face into his fur.

If Killer was here, the blonde would have laughed his jaw sore at Kid going all soft for a human, Kid didn't like humans, they were weak and honestly a pain his fur, always scaring prey and over hunting them.

The warmth that came with the fur and the wolf's body heat so comfortable and cozy that the doctor fell asleep almost instantly, exhaustion dulling his senses and dragging his consciousness into the darkness.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Kid was having a hard time sitting still, he was starving, the stew he had for dinner wasn't enough for a huge alpha, but to eat now means he had to shift back to his human form, trapped in a dilemma, it was his hunger that made the choice for him.

Slowly he rose from the bed and slipped from the bed, careful not to wake the human, padding to the kitchen he concentrated, slowly thick red fur receded leaving human skin, claws were replaced by fingers and the muzzle replaced by a nose and face, the wolf ears and tail were still there since it would save him time just in case he need to shift back quickly.

Releasing a relieved sigh, Kid flexed his muscles; it's been a while since he had shifted back and his muscles feels a little stiff. It had stopped snowing and the sky had cleared up revealing a full moon that bathed the kitchen in a silver glow. Just as he was about to reach for the refrigerator handle, the shifter felt something cold and sharp press against his neck, on instinct, the alpha whirled around with inhuman speed and grabbed the arm of the person holding the dangerous object, with a ferocious growl he slammed the person onto the floor, his whole body tensing for a fight.

His said attacker whimpered as pain flew like darts piercing his skull, the force and momentum of the attack also knocked all the air out of the doctor's lungs, Law laid dazed on his own kitchen floor, but he was soon brought back by a bone chilling growl.

He had ventured to the kitchen after awaking as his bed dipped and the wolf slipped off, when he got there, what greeted his eyes wasn't blood red fur but human skin, a human was standing in his kitchen with the back facing the doctor and stretching, instantly the raven male had whipped out a scalpel and pressed it against the neck of the intruder, but in an instant, the tables were turned on him and now he found himself trapped between a heavily muscled body and his cold wood floor, with his hands pinned to the sides of his head.

The sheer strength that held his arms in place was anything but human, ember eyes were glowing in the moonlight filled with caution; however, what caught the doctor's attention was the pair of ears sitting on top of the nest of spiky hair.

"Dog…ears….I must be seeing things…."

The snarl on the man's face twisted into a scowl, as the grip on Law's wrists loosened.

"For someone that is supposed to be smart, you don't seem very smart, they're wolf ears doc," the man drawled, his deep voice sending small shivers down is body,

Getting up, Kid pulled the grey eyed human to his feet, chuckling softly as the doctor hissed in pain

"Sorry about earlier, it was reflex,"

"You don't seem very sorry," Law grated out, "What are you?"

"What do you think?"

"…..Stupid fur ball, I regret ever saving your furry butt," Law muttered

"Call me that again doc and might snap your neck '"kid growled, "I have a name you know, Kid, Eustass Kid."

"But dogs and wolves are both from the canine family so practically the same, " Law explained, smirking slightly when furred ears twitched

The doctor didn't know why he was having such a normal conversation with something that isn't supposed to exist in the natural world, a werewolf or shifter whatever you want to call it. He wasn't afraid as he thought he would be, instead the raw power radiating off the strong muscled body (not to mention stark naked) was alluring in more ways than one, it called out to him.

"Keep looking at me like that doc and I can't promise I won't eat you,"

"Quit calling me doc, I got a name too! It's Trafalgar Law! "The male snapped, turning away from the shifter's naked form and stalking back to his bed

"Law...eh..." the way his name rolled of the other's tongue, did nothing for his flipping belly,

Pulling his forgotten blanket over his head, the doctor tried to go to sleep but instead the cloth was suddenly ripped from his grasp, startling him.

"What are you doing Eustass-ya!" Kid was hovering above him, his amber eyes glowing and his hands pinned right beside Law's head, the human couldn't bring himself to move an inch.

"I don't really know myself..." Kid muttered, staring down at the wide eyed doctor, whose face was flushed a respectable red, "this afternoon...When you said my fur color was beautiful...it made me kinda giddy and all...no one praised my fur color before, it was always a pain to have that color, it made it a popular choice for teasing until a beat the crap out of those that did."

"It's not weird!" Law snorted, "I have a friend whose hair is green, natural emerald green hair, makes him look like a walking marimo."

"That's...weird," Kid chuckled

"Can you get off me please?!" Law hissed,

"Eh?" Kid waved his tail tauntingly before replying, "Nope, the view from here is too good, cute too."

To Law's utter horror, his cheeks heated up even further and he squirmed under the wolf's weight, the heat from the shifter's body seemed to burn through the layer of clothes he was wearing, heating his body up in more ways than one.

The clouds shifted and the duo was bathed in soft moonlight, and grey eyes widened in surprise, Eustass Kid had red hair, the same blood crimson as his fur when the shifter was a wolf, he never seen such a vivid color before, it shone like a flame under the dim light. Amber orbs danced in amusement as Kid watched the human gaze at him dreamily.

"I know I'm good looking but you don't have to keep staring at me," Kid chuckled seeing Law's face turning different shades of red.

"S-shut up you fur-hmph!"

The doctor's words died in his throat when Kid suddenly covered his lips with his own, slate grey eyes widened in shock and his body went rigid,

Law parted his lips when Kid's tongue prodded them, allowing the wolf to sweep the agile appendage around his mouth, sucking and licking wherever it could reach. Pleasure rocked his body; the human never thought this level of pleasure existed in this world, without the use of drugs of course. Slim fingers dug into the bed sheets, a gasp escaped slightly swollen lips as Kid ceased his assault on the other's mouth , only to leave a wet trail down Law's neck.

Before the tanned male could recover from the mind blowing kiss, Kid shredded Law's clothes with a single slash of his claws.

"Wha...are...you...doin..." Law groaned, hands moving to grip Kid's head, fingers brushing the twitching ears

"I thought that would be pretty obvious doc..."Kid smirked, "Your scent is so mouth-watering, I feel like eating you right now."

Law shuddered at the deep mellow voice that Kid projects, he doesn't know why he's reacting to the situation like this, if it was anyone else, the tanned male wouldn't hesitate to reach for his scalpel, but pinned under Kid, Law felt no need nor want to throw the other male off.

The wolf saw the doctor's eyes glaze over with want, but the air was thick with scents of nervousness and hesitation.

"Don't think Law...just feel..." Kid growled softly

Sharp canine teeth started nipping at the exposed chest, leaving small reddish red marks on the tanned skin; gasps escaped parted lips as Law panted beneath the shifter.

"Ahhhh...wha-ngh..." Law moaned and arched towards the hot tongue and lips currently enveloping one of his nipples, while the other was being pulled and twisted by Kid's skilled fingers.

After a while Kid switched to the other, drawing mewls and purrs from the raven beneath him, Law surprised by the wolf's actions, he expected the shifter to just brutally tie him to the bed and fuck him, instead the male was paying more attention to his body than any of his past lovers ever had(not that he had that many). Kid was discovering all his sensitive spots, some he never though he had.  
Slowly, the doctor's body stopped listening to him and started to move on their own. Law moved his hips unconsciously, generating addictive friction between the bodies pressed together, Kid growled at the pleasure that shot through his body, he was getting hard at an alarming speed.

Bringing his head back up to pressed his lips to Law's, he entwined the flexible appendage with the human's while his fingers worked on the pants, by the time they broke for air, Law was completely bare.

The heat running through his body was unfamiliar to Law, he had never experienced such mind blowing pleasure before, and feathery touches from the wolf scorched his skin like a marking brand.

The alpha was surprised when Law looped his hands around his neck and started moaning and mewling, arching into his touches, this delighted him, he hadn't even gotten serious and he was already receiving such an arousing reaction.

"Kid...ahh...wait...Nghhaa!" Law gasped as the alpha curled his fingers around his shaft.

When had he gotten so hard? But the thought soon slipped out of his mind as the fingers started to move up and down the length, the pleasure came on stronger as he tightened his grip, soft cries echoed in the cabin. He was starting to move his hips in time with Kid's movements, the tension in his belly getting tighter.

"Ngh..hah...fas...ter...mo...re..." Law didn't care for the words that came from his lips; his mind was clouded with the need to finish

Kid smirked, Law was close, he could sense it, the human was trembling like a leaf in the autumn wind, and the shifter pumped the hot shaft faster, smearing pre cum along the length. When the wolf bit into his shoulder, the pressure finally became too much for Law and he came with a cry, coating Kid's hand and his belly with the thick white substance

Grey eyes found the ceiling as hands fell onto the bed and all his strength left his body, the tanned chest rose and fell rapidly as Law tried to recover from his orgasm.

Sleep was calling out to him but before it could claim his conciousness, his vision was suddenly filled by smirking red head with wolf ears.

"I won't allow you to sleep yet Law," Kid grinned, bringing fhis cum coated hand to his lips, the wolf licked of every ounce of the white residue cause Law to gap and blush furiously.

A small shiver wracked the tanned frame as pale fingers carassed his cheek gently,

"We're not done yet."

* * *

**I'm not a huge fan of KidLaw they're probably third on my list, so I'm sorry if it sounds weird or anything.**

**Drop a review and tell me what you think, i might write another chapter for this if the response is good :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all those who reviewed! I didn't expect it haha, here's the next one**

* * *

"Huh?" Law was still trying to piece his shattered mind together

A smirked lined the wolf's handsome features, looking highly pleased with himself.

Dark brows furrowed in confusion, as he tried to figure out what got the furball so pleased.  
Before Law could open his mouth, Kid dipped his head and let his lips float over the doctor's throat and chest, letting his tongue enjoy the salty tang of the sweat coating the tanned skin, while engraving the scent and original taste of the withering male beneath him into his mind.

No one has ever been so reactive to his touches before, excitement surged through him, his ears perked up and twitched with every mewl and moan that escaped from Law's throat.

The tanned human was shocked at noises he was making, it sounded to uncontrolled and lustful, very unlike himself, even though he just he just came mere moments ago, he could feel the arousal creeping with each second.

Previously closed eyes flickered open, grey found themselves gazing at lust glazed red, trained eyes noticed that the werewolf was panting, his jaw was slightly parted, letting puffs of hot air that caressed Law's chest, crimson eyes were clouded with lust.

"Law...," Kid hissed, as his heated length was fisted and stroked by the human beneath him.

"It's selfish to keep all the fun for yourself Eustass-ya," Law growled lowly, slim fingers stroked the member with rapid movement, inducing a lust filled growl into the crook of Law's neck.

Kid gripped Law's wrist and removed it from his throbbing member, earning him a hot glare from the doctor.

"Relax...you got any lube?" Kid asked while tonguing the golden earnings on the right ear, licking the shell of the appendage.

"Hmm...ah...draw...er...hahhh..." Law gasped

The alpha reached over to the side table and pulled a small bottle with clear liquid.

"You aren't as innocent as you look are you doc?" Kid smirked.

"Wha-shut up-ahhhh!" A small scream escaped from Law's lips as cold wet finger entered him all of a sudden.

His thoughts scattered as Kid delved his finger deeper into his body, before it was pulled out and another digit was added.

Kid was glad that the doctor was enjoying this as much as he was, he didn't want this to be a one sided thing. Law was so tight around his fingers that he just want to fuck the other male right now, but he needed to prepare Law for both their sakes.

Gasps and moans fell freely from Law's lips as the fingers in him searched for that one special spot, that would give him the ultimate pleasure.

"Ngh...Ahh!"

A grin stretched Kid's lips, looks like he found it, finally adding a third finger, he scissors them, stretching the muscles as much as possible, while rubbing Law's sweet spot, pinning down the hips that was buking wildly.

Law gripped the sheets beneath him, his mind reeled with pleasure as the Kid kept abusing his prostrate, the tension in his belly was close to unbearable, all he wanted now was to find release, but the strong hand on his hips prevented him from generating any form of friction between their bodies.

"Ngh...Ahh...Kid...plea..se..." later the doctor would regret begging but now he needed this.

Kid's eyes darkened, almost to a black, he withdrew his fingers, earning him a whimper.

"You have no idea what you do to me do you doc?" Kid growled into Law's ear, "You're making yourself too fucking delectable, makes me want to possess you completely, mark you so that everyone knows you belong to me."

Law sobbed and bucked against the muscled body, Kid's words seem to only worsen his arousal, any longer and he might be frustrated enough to throw the other off and make the wolf fuck him.  
As if sensing Law's impatience, Kid grabbed the other's slim legs and threw them over his shoulder, coating his own straining erection; he positioned himself at Law's entrance and in once swift movement buried himself to the hilt.

Law screeched in pleasure as Kid's cock made contact with his sweet spot, his back bowed delicately, elevating him of the bed, pleasure wracked his body. Hands shot up from the bed and hooked around the wolf shifter's thick neck, scream and moans escaping his mouth.

Kid couldn't remember the last time someone fitted him so perfectly, he moaned into skin of Law's neck, the hot muscles were pulsing against his length as he pulled out almost completely before slamming back in, steadily building a rhythm.

The alpha was sure Law had his fair share of bed partners in the past be he was damn sure none of them have ever seen the view he was seeing right now, the doctor himself looked lost in the haze of pleasure clouding his mind, a trail of saliva trailed down his chin, his eyes were impossibly wide and clouded over. No one was ever going to touch this human, no one but him.

"-! Ah, ahhhh…..Ngh….Kid!" Law was panting and moaning heavily into Kid's ear as he his pace, white hot flames of pleasure was consuming him as he was pushed further to the edge. The moment Kid changed a different angle and slammed into him harder and deeper, Law lost it, screaming his throat raw, he came with a startling leap, coating both their stomachs with thick sticky cum.

Law's completion brought about Kid's own, with a growl he bit into Law's shoulder and released himself into the tight heat, Law milking him for all he was worth. Collapsing on top of Law, both males were panting harshly, trying to slow their racing hearts and catch their breath, the wolf was a wall of hard heavy muscle, but Law didn't mind the weight, nor did he have the strength to push the other away. Kid recovered first, propping himself up with his still wobbly arms, he slid out of Law and move to the side, muttering a sorry as he did.

Law whined softly at the loss of contact, but it melted into a purr as he was pulled into a muscled chest, Kid reached for the blanket and covered both of them with it, trapping the heat under the thick cover. Sliding his fingers through raven locks, Kid gently massaged the doctor's scalp, Law had questions but he couldn't fight the darkness that was coming on to claim his consciousness, the last thing he heard was Kid's deep voice.

"Sleep Law, tomorrow we talk,"

Law woke to someone nuzzling into his neck; he was close to frog leaping out of the bed if I wasn't for the strong arms circling around his waist pulling his bare back against an equally bare chest.

Squirming slightly, the doctor twisted his neck to turn to the back. Red hair tickled his nose and furry ears brushed his chin. Shock filled Law as memories of the previous night's events came rushing back to him, out of impulse he brought his hand up and gently stroked those furry appendages, causing Kid to jolt awake. The sleepy red gazed at stormy grey and the alpha offered Law a small smile.

"Morning doc," Kid chuckled watching in amusement as tanned cheeks were dusted pink.

"L-let me up you shitty wolf," Law stammered, struggling in Kid's arms

"For the record Law..."Kid smirked as Law shivered slightly, "I'm not a shitty wolf, I'm an alpha wolf."

"Fine, shitty alpha wolf," Law snapped

Kid growled and shifted them so that he pinned the human beneath him, panic flared in Law's chest.

"W-wait, I-hmmm..." the rest of Law's words were swallowed by Kid as the wolf sealed their lips together, Kid's tongue easily slipped through the parted seams, when the red head finally broke the kiss, Law was gasping and flushed.

"Y-You dick..." Law gasped

Kid was about to reply when his sensitive ears picked up a familiar sound in the distance.

"Slow pricks..." Kid muttered, getting off Law and stretching, his ears and tail vanishing making him look human, "Put some clothes on Law, we're having company, I know you got questions but they'll be answered later."

Law pushed himself of the bed to a sitting position only to fall back down as a sharp pain shot through his spine making him cry.

"You okay?" Kid asked, and then Law realized he was in the red head's arms, worried amber gazing down at him.

"No I'm not! My butt hurts you furball!" Law snapped, pointed ears immediately drooped and were folded back, for some reason it made Law's heart prick with guilt.

Howling brought the doctor back to reality, shuffling of snow outside his little cabin made his heart hammer in his chest and his stomach do flips.

Kid wrapped the blanket around Law as much as possible before getting off the bed.

"You got any clothes that I could erm...borrow?" Kid asked sheepishly

"There are some clothes there that the villagers gave me but they're too big for me see if anything fits you," Law muttered pointing to a chest of drawers at the foot of the bed.

"Thanks,"

After rummaging through the sets of clothes Kid pulled on a thick woolen jumper and some jeans before heading towards the door, his ears and tail disappeared in an instant, making him look like a normal human, Law unconsciously pulled the blanket tighter around him.

When the alpha opened the door, a sharp gasp came from Law, from his position the raven haired male could see the person at the door fully, he was tall, had long blonde hair with bangs that obscured his eyes, muscular...and naked.

Kid instantly slammed the door in his beta's face.

"Er...Kid?"

"Put some clothes on Killer!" Kid yelled, "All of you too, there's someone else with me and hell am I letting him see you guys butt naked!"

Boisterous laughter broke out outside at Kid's words, making him fume. Stalking back to the bed he plopped onto the bed growling under his breath.

Moments later a knock sounded at the door, but before the red head could respond, the door was slammed open by a petite raven with a straw hat tied around his neck.

"Kid!" Law was sure the boy would have leapt onto Kid if it wasn't for the white haired male that held him back.

"Calm down brat," the male growled, the teen just kicked his legs childishly and whined, "Let go Smokey!"

Three more walked in, one black haired male with freckles, another blonde with a massive tattoo on his chest and an orange haired female.

"Glad to see you're alright Kid," the same blonde from before walked up and stood in front of kid, "Luffy was going crazy when you didn't return by nightfall."

"Something bad might have happened to him!" Luffy protested,"You guys don't worry enough!"

"He's the alpha he should be good enough to take care of himself," The white haired man snorted

"I got caught in a bear trap earlier though, got saved by Law," Kid admitted, jerking his thumb at the ball of blanket beside him

Law flinched when six pairs of eyes shifted to look at him curiously.

"If he didn't release me from the trap, I wouldn't be able to recover so quickly," to Law he introduced the present pack members, the woman was Nami, the white haired man was Smoker the blondes were Killer and Marco and the ravens were Ace and Luffy.

Luffy took advantage of the other's slacken grip to wrestle free and leap beside Law startling the human.

"Shishishi, you smell like Kid, he must really like you!" Luffy laughed,

Kid and Law both turned red at the words, while the rest just gaped at their alpha.

"Kid...you didn't..." Killer trailed off

"KID YOU MORON! HOW COULD YOU MATE SOMEONE WHEN HE'S COMPLETELY CLUELESS!" Nami screeched.

_Mate? It's just sex_

"Idiot," Smoker muttered,

"He's not completely clueless..." Kid protested

"He's completely clueless about the most important part," Marco frowned.

"Someone tell me what's going on?" Law asked quietly,

"Law right? Did Kid bite you last night when you guys were at it?" Nami demanded

"Huh?" Law flushed deep red at the words, but he sensed this was something important, so he slipped the blanket off, just exposing his shoulders, the place where Kid had sunk his teeth in wasn't red like he expected, the skin was only marred by two white blotches of scaring tissue that look like it had been there for several months instead of hours, puzzled, the doctor turned back to the orange haired female who was glaring at Kid like she was trying to kill him, a vein appeared on her forehead and she looked like a volcano which was seconds from erupting.

"Shifters...that's us, mate for life yoi," Marco explained, directing Law's attention to himself.

_Wait a second...You don't mean..._

"When he bit you last night, he was essentially marking you, a sign to tell everyone else that you're taken and to stay away, smelling like him, an alpha, gives you more protection in a sense no one would dare touch you unless they have a death wish,"

Law's world was spinning, he felt light headed from all the new information that he was being fed, he cast his gaze downwards, looking away from the shifters that surrounded him.

"Law?" Kid voiced, shifting closer to the human, "I know it's a lot to take in but-GAHHH!"

Killer snickered at the sight, his mighty alpha was just brutally kicked off the bed by his mate, gray eyes blazed disbelieve and a hint of anger.

"You shitty wolf!" Law snarled, "How could you do this to me without my consent! I'm not something that can be owned and tossed around like a toy." The words that flew from Law's mouth wasn't fueled by anger by more of fear, he was hurt in the past and he didn't want history to repeat itself, he admit, he likes Kid but that makes the insecurity worse.

Kid just stared at Law absolutely stunned, who ever said he was going to toss Law?

"Marco forgot to the most important part!" Luffy chirped, "We can only have one mate in our lifetime, so that person is like our treasure, we protect them with our life."

"..." Bubbling anger dissipated in an instant,

"Say things like that earlier!" Law growled, blushing deeply, Marco chuckled and he got a pillow in his face as a reply.  
"Watch yourself Marco, I might accidentally knock you off a cliff during patrol," Kid snarled,

"Don't you dare!" Ace growled, hugging the blonde while pouting.

"Shishishi, this is so funny, "Luffy snickered,

"Wait till you get a mate Luffy," Ace snorted, "You'll find that this is serious business!"

"I don't want to," Luffy stuck his tongue out, "It means I have to share my meat, I want all the meat!"

"What kind of logic is that? Don't you always have to share since you're in a pack or something?" Law muttered

"Luffy is a glutton," Kid scoffs, "He makes a pack of wolves look like a pride of lions, you got to take your share before he takes yours, the concept of sharing doesn't exists with him."

"He isn't that bad," Killer shrugged

"Oh yeah? How about that time, last winter where we almost starved because someone ate the out the winter store?"

"Okay... maybe he has some problem with sharing," Killer conceded

"That's an understatement," Nami added

"So…..Do you want to head back yet?" Killer asked

"….I think I'll stay here for a while longer…You guys head back first, Killer make sure you do patrol twice, I don't know when I'll be back and-"

"I got it Kid, let me handle it okay? Just enjoy your time….away,"

"Hah! With you guys running the pack, I can't help but worry," Kid scoffed

"Don't worry Kid, I'll make sure they do as they're told, unless the want to get fined by me," Nami smiled

Everyone froze, if Luffy was food glutton, Nami was a money glutton, that woman has an unbeatable thirst for money, she has interest rates for everything and they're sky high, borrow anything from her and you'll probably returning triple the original amount.

"I'll do as you say," Ace replied instantly, "I don't want to get fined."

Much to Law's surprise, everyone else nodded in agreement even Luffy, just how good was this woman?

"I don't care how you do it just keep the pack running and in order," Kid sighed

"Okay, okay," Killer sniggered; he could sense that his alpha lash best friend wants them out, "Let's get out of here before Kid decides to throw out us out to spend time with Law,"

"OUT!" Kid hissed, his face flushing the same respectable color as his hair

Everyone fled outside laughing as the red haired took threatening steps towards them, but Kid continued to chase them, tossing his clothes as he ran and shifted into his wolf form, he followed them until they were a least a good kilometer from the cabin before he turned back.

Padding back into Law's establishment, he found the doctor crouched before the fireplace, dressed and feeding wood to the fire, pushing the door shut with a paw, he headed towards the human and pushed his nose into a tanned cheek making the other yelp.

"Stop it Eustass-ya, its cold!" Slim fingers pushed his snout away and he licked it causing Law to draw back is hand as if being burned, "I mean it, stop or I'll kick you out!"

Kid snorted, but he complied, instead he curled around the doctor and so that Law's back was resting on his side and he wiggled his head under an arm before setting his head on his paws. Law swallowed thickly, he fingers combing through the soft red fur, he wasn't sure he liked the idea of belonging to a werewolf, shifter, whatever….. But he couldn't deny the sense of security it provided him; something he hasn't felt for a long time…..Maybe saving Kid wasn't such a bad move after all.

* * *

**The ending is terrible I'm sorry but i couldnt come up with anything else**

**This is** **probably the last chapter, unless you guys can give another plot to continue on or i think of something crazy and totally weird... XD**

**You can always PM me or leave if you any ideas**


End file.
